


To Me

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love life was written by a retarded goldfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for **azardarkstar** , who gave me the prompt “his life was written by a retarded goldfish.” I just wanted to do something a little shippy for at least one of the fics. Set five years after the very beginning of the Xcution manga arc, but before Ichigo gets involved with Xcution (ie, his powers never came back). Mentions the last Hitsugaya & Karin-centric anime episode.

He had come to the realization that his life was written by a retarded goldfish. Or at the very least, that his love life had. He was surrounded by so many people older than him, and so few people his own age, that he didn't really get to interact with people who even resembled his own age.

Except when he was in the world of the living. And that's because Karin Kurosaki was there and she would not leave him alone when he was there.

The first time, with the soccer match...well, he'd done it because she was Kurosaki's sister, and if he had to admit it to himself, soccer was kind of fun. The other people she hung out with were boring and juvenile and he didn't like them very much. But she was tolerable. Maybe even okay. And then the Winter War happened and his thoughts were with keeping Aizen away from Karakura Town and then later getting revenge for what he'd made him do to Hinamori and then there was all the training he put himself through to get stronger, get faster, get better, and he forgot. He forgot about the times he'd looked at her, talked to her, and focused on his own side of things, of Seirieiti and the Gotei 13 and being a captain.

The second time with Granny Haru was different. She was older, not much, but enough, and a new kind of maturity had settled on her. He still didn't get why she followed him, but at least she had befriended Granny Haru and he felt better about leaving again. But it hadn't been that big of a deal for him to drop in and leave again. She was Kurosaki's sister...if he came back in ten, twenty, even thirty years she'd still be there, her usual self. Maybe married, maybe with kids, maybe not, but she'd be there and...who knew. But it had only been a few days that time, and when he had left again he lost track of how long he had been gone from the world of the living. There was no point; he was needed in Soul Society, and that was that.

So when Matsumoto walked in with a serious look on her face and planted her hands on his desk and leaned over and waited without her usual energetic speech, he took immediate notice. “Yes?” he asked.

“There's been a message from Urahara-san,” she said quietly. “Even though Ichigo-san has lost his powers, he is asking for our help in an urgent matter. I just heard from Lieutenant Ise about it, and everyone else will know by the end of the day.”

Hitsugaya set down his pen slowly, careful not to let his irritation that she wasn't getting to the point show. “What was the message?”

“His sister Karin has died, of pneumonia, and he wishes for us to try and find her, make sure she got here okay.”

He froze. She had always seemed so strong, so vibrant, so full of life, and she had died from an infection that could be treated with medicine? Her father was a doctor! How could she die of _pneumonia_? After the initial shock wore off, though, he stood. “Take any available members of our squad and let them join in the search.”

“That's just it, Captain. Captain Commander hasn't authorized a search yet. I don't think he thinks it's important enough.”

“Well, I do,” he said before he thought about it. Her eyes widened slightly and she stood up, looking at him intently. “She was nice to me when I was in the world of the living. And if she had such high spiritual pressure there, surely she will have it here. She needs to be found before she starves to death.” He moved away from the desk. “Take our squad and start in District 1. If Kurosaki was smart after the Winter War he told his sisters about Soul Society. So she may have been told to look for something.”

“Yes, Captain,” she said, straightening up before looking at him. “She's important to you?”

He thought for a moment. “Not important, but I suppose I owe her for her kindness. She shouldn't have to wander there by herself, alone, not if I can help it.”

She smiled at him, a warm smile. “Then we will do everything we can to find her. I'll even see if I can get some people from other squads.”

“Thank you, Matsumoto.” She bowed slightly and left the office, leaving him to his thoughts. He tried to get back to his paperwork but found that his thoughts would not cease. He had stopped counting how long it had been since he thought of the living world. Unlike his lieutenant it was not something that fascinated him. He had gone to do his job and that was that. He didn't feel the need to stay there or go back often. But now he truly wondered how long it had been since he had last seen her. When he counted it out in his head, he realized it had been five years. That would have made her...eighteen, maybe? Probably.

He went to the mirror that Matsumoto had put in their office and took a good look. He no longer appeared twelve. More like sixteen these days, maybe a little older. Captain Unohana said to expect a few more growth spurts as his spiritual pressure stabilized and settled, but she had assured him he would not look like a child forever. He hadn't asked her for that part but was glad she had told him anyway. So at the very least when they found her (and he was going to make _very_ certain it was _when_ , not if) he would not appear to be the little kid she'd always assumed him to be.

He went back to his paperwork and tried again but quickly gave up. It bugged him a lot that she was dead, and he didn't quite get why. If anyone would be able to help him figure it out it would be Hinamori, who had matured herself and moved on from everything that had happened five years prior. But...for now, he knew he would get restless if he didn't join the search. So he left the office, hoping they found her quickly. Then maybe he could get back to the paperwork that was still continuing to pile up after all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't had to look hard. In fact, he had only taken about three steps into the Rukongai when Jidanbou told him there was a young woman looking for him. He asked for her name, daring to hope it was her, and when Jidanbou confirmed it he let out a sigh of relief. At least Kurosaki didn't have to worry about his sister anymore. It would be good to give some peace of mind to him.

He went where Jidanbou pointed, to a building near his gate, and he saw her sitting at a table, eating. When she heard the door shut behind him she looked over and smiled. “You got my message.”

“I got your brother's message first. And I came out to look and then I got told you were looking for me.” He motioned to the seat across from her, and she nodded. When she sat down she pushed a bowl of food towards him. It looked untouched, so he took the food and something to eat it with and took a bite.

“Pneumonia. I died because I didn't tell my dad how sick I was until it was too late,” she said. “I was stubborn. I didn't want anyone to fuss over me, you know? I passed out on my first day of university, kind of woke up a few hours later, and then went back to sleep and next thing I knew I was here.” She took a bite. “I'm an idiot.”

“Did you get to say anything to your family when you woke up?” he asked after another bite.

“I told them I loved them, and I thanked them for being a good family. Yuzu was crying. I guess while I'd been sleeping they'd gotten bad news.” She looked at him. “I kind of knew by the way Yuzu was acting that I probably wouldn't wake up again, you know?”

He nodded, not wanting to add his thoughts that if she hadn't been so stubborn she'd still be qalive. Instead, he continued to eat. She lapsed into silence as well and finished the food in her bowl and waited for him. After a minute of her watching him eat he stopped. “If you're hungry it means you can probably join the academy.”

“Good. Then all that training Urahara put me through won't go to waste.” He knew his jaw had dropped when she chuckled a bit and grinned. “Who do you think was protecting Karakura Town? I mean, Ishida-san did his part, but then he went off to Tokyo for university. So I had to take over.”

“How much do you know?” he asked quietly.

“Well, I have my own zanpakatou, and I know a lot of kidou, even kidou that academy students wouldn't know. Urahara wanted to make sure I had a thorough education.” She pointed to the corner, where he saw a sword in a sheath. “When I woke up here it was on my back, which is good, because I really like my zanpakatou.”

“Do you know shikai?” he asked.

She nodded. “Bankai, too, though I wasn't really good at it. And Yoruichi was teaching me shunpo and shunko, but I really wasn't getting that, either.”

He was stunned. As far as he knew, there had never been anyone in the history of Soul Society who had come there already fully trained as a shinigami. She would not need academy training, most likely. If Urahara-san had trained her, well, that was a good education. And Sui Feng could take up the shunko training. Even as he thought all these things, he knew what he had to do. “As soon as you're finished eating I'm taking you to Captain Commander. I think he needs to hear about you.”

She stood up, and then he saw she had on the standard shinigami uniform. She went over for her zanpakatou and grabbed it, looking at him. Only then did he take a very good look at her. She was tall, one or two inches taller than he was, and he hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. And, he admitted to himself, she had grown out of her gangly early years into an attractive woman. But he wasn't about to tell her that part. He wasn't about to tell _anyone_ that part. “Ready,” she replied.

“Then let's go,” he said, leading her out of the building and through the gate he'd gone through. He half hoped she could stay and half hoped he could help train her, because he really wanted to see what she knew. But the other half of him hoped that if she stayed she wasn't in his division, because he believed there might be problems from what was becoming an unwanted and unneeded attraction on his part.


	3. Chapter 3

She ended up in his division after all. Captain Commander had talked to both of them extensively and decided that since he had vacancy and she knew him well enough to ask for him by name she should be in his division. Apparently he too believed that Urahara-san's training would be competent enough to make her an unranked division member; the fact that she knew shikai and bankai was a bonus in his eyes. He welcomed her, in his own gruff manner, and turned her over to her new Captain.

He took her to his office, where he found Matsumoto waiting expectantly. When they walked in she clapped and bounced slightly. “So she's in our division, Captain?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes, Matsumoto,” he replied.

“Excellent!” she said. Then she went over to Karin. “I don't know if your brother ever mentioned me, but I'm Rangiku Matsumoto.”

“He did,” she said with a grin.

“He mentioned the boobs, didn't he?” she asked, her grin getting wider.

Karin nodded. “He mentioned that you tried to give him a strip tease to stay at our home, but you ended up staying with Inoue-kun instead.”

She laughed. “Normally those tactics work. Your brother is just a prude.”

“Was a prude. He's engaged now.”

“To Inoue-kun?” Matsumoto asked.

She shook her head. “To Tatsuki. It kind of came as a surprise to everyone when they started dating, because we all thought they didn't like each other like that.”

“Huh,” Matsumoto said. Then she shrugged. “Well, the important thing is you're safe. My captain was worried about you.”

“Matsumoto,” he said in a low tone, almost like a growl but not quite.

She waved her hand at him. “Okay, maybe not worried, but concerned. He sent us out to look for you even though Captain Commander didn't authorize a search. He said he owed you.”

“You don't owe me anything,” she replied, turning to him.

He felt himself turn slightly red. “Well, you befriended Granny Haru. I owed you for that.”

“She was still asking about you before...well, before I died.” Then her eyes widened. “Oh, I hope someone thought to tell her! I know she saw me in my shinigami uniform once, but...I was supposed to meet her for tea yesterday and I skipped. Oh, that's just...” She blinked a few times, trying not to cry.

Hitsugaya was at a loss for what to do. It must just now be hitting her, knowing what she's lost. He glanced at Matsumoto, who nodded and went over and lead her to the couch. “Oh, I'm sure she knows you're safe here, or she will once your brother knows. I sent a message as soon as we were told, so unless Urahara-san takes forever to tell him she should know by tomorrow.”

“Oh. Okay,” she replied. She shut her eyes and took one deep breath, then another. “That's good,” she said when she opened up her eyes again.

“Matsumoto, why don't you take the rest of the day and show her around?” Hitsugaya suggested.

“But Captain, I have paperwork to do,” she said, and he swore he could see a glint of amusement in her eye. Damn. She was going to try and play matchmaker, he thought to himself.

“In the entire time I've been your Captain you've only done the paperwork when you want to get out of something.”

“Then tell you what. You show her around and I'll get her quarters ready,” she said. He opened his mouth to protest but she added, “It's going to need a feminine touch.”

“I would like it if you showed me around, Toshiro,” Karin said.

His eye twitched. “I'm Captain Hitsugaya here. Not Toshiro.”

“He gets so stuck on that,” Matsumoto said, rolling her eyes. “Humor him.”

Karin stifled a giggle. “Please, Captain?”

He looked from one woman to the other and then sighed. Matsumoto had a point; he had no idea how a woman's quarters should be decorated. And it would be a good idea to make sure she got a tour that actually consisted of more than just the shops and restaurants, a tour that was actually informative and _useful_ to her new status as a shinigami. “Fine,” he grumbled.

“Good!” Matsumoto said with a clap. She and Karin stood up, and then she dragged her captain over to Karin and shooed them both out the door. “Have fun!”

“Don't spend too much of the division's money on furnishings!” he called behind his shoulder.

“I'll supplement it with my own money,” she promised.

“Probably far less than what she'll spend from the division's fund,” he grumbled. He turned to Karin, who had a wide smile on her face. “What?” he asked irritably.

“Nothing,” she said. “You two act like me and Ichi-nii do, except I'm not so girly.” She paused, her grin fading a bit. “Did. The way we did act.”

Hitsugaya looked at her quizzically. “You seemed better earlier.”

“I think it's just really hitting me,” she said. “Don't worry. I'll be fine. Tour now?”

He nodded. “Let's go.”

–

She knew a lot about the structure of Soul Society, the ins and outs of how it worked. With two former Captains training her, as well as the old head of the Kidou Corps apparently, it was to be expected. He found himself telling her things and she'd finish his sentences, which annoyed him to no end. But when she did have questions, they weren't stupid questions. They were insightful and probing, and being able to give her answers made up for the annoyance of being out taught by those no longer involved with Soul Society.

And they had talked as they walked around Seirieiti. She had told him about how things were in the living world, about the people he had met during his time there and what they'd been doing for the last five years. He told her a little more about himself when she asked, not wanting to spend too much time on the topic for fear of embarrassing himself. He knew his Lieutenant would be doing that in the near future. He didn't want to start now.

As the sun began to set they made their way back to the division headquarters, and they had lapsed into a companionable silence. It was nice to spend time with someone who knew when to be quiet and just enjoy the other person's company. Matsumoto was always too loud, too boisterous. He didn't want to break it, but he had a question to ask her that he wanted to ask before Matsumoto overheard. “Kurosaki?”

“Yes?” she asked, stopping to look at him.

“I would like to see your shikai and your bankai tomorrow. Would you join me at the training grounds at noon?”

“Sure,” she said. “It's a date.”

He knew he was turning red because he could feel the heat on his face. He knew that was a term humans used often, and that she probably wasn't even thinking about it as a date. Thankfully he was in the shadows and it was quickly getting dark. “Very well. Then tomorrow--”

“Captain! Kurosaki-san!” Matsumoto's loud voice rang out from the division headquarters before she came over to them. “Her room is all ready. I was even nice and spent mostly my own money.” Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. “Well, I used my charm for some of the furniture, and division money on that. But everything else is my money.” She grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her towards her slightly. “I think you'll like it.”

Karin let Matsumoto pull her along, with Hitsugaya walking quickly behind them, and when Matsumoto stopped he realized she had set up Karin's quarters right next to his. He suppressed a groan. She was going to stop at nothing to play matchmaker, apparently. Matsumoto opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

“It's so nice!” Karin said. Then she looked around even more closely. “And you got me a bed! A big one.”

“All homes in the world of the living have big beds, right?” Matsumoto asked.

“I didn't have a big bed.” She went over to it and touched the sheets, skimming her fingers over the fabric. “Thank you.”

“How much did it cost?” Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto in a low voice.

“Not much,” she said. “The headboard was scratched so it was already at a discount. And then I turned on the charm and got it practically for free. Beds aren't that popular here, anyway. He was wanting to get rid of it.”

Hitsugaya regarded her skeptically for a moment before turning back to Karin. “It meets with your approval?”

“Yeah, definitely,” she said with a nod. “Thank you so much, Lieutenant Matsumoto.”

“Call me Rangiku,” she said. “I think you're going to be the little sister I never had.”

“Okay,” she said with a wide grin.

“If you need anything I will be next door,” Hitsugaya said.

“You're living next to me?” Karin asked.

He shot Matsumoto a look, and she pretended to be oblivious to it. “Yes. But please do not bother me late at night. Now, if you two will excuse me, I would like to finish up the paperwork that I know Matsumoto left behind.”

“I did it already,” she said.

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I did it all really quickly, but it's all done,” she said with a shrug. “It's not every day I get to shop during work.”

“You do it all the time anyway,” he pointed out.

“Well, you _let_ me this time,” she said. “That made it worth me doing all the paperwork.”

“Oh,” he said. “Well...good night, I suppose.”

“Good night,” the two women chorused. When he had left the room, Matsumoto looked at her. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No,” she said. “I am kind of hungry.”

“Then I'll take you to the best udon place around. My treat,” she said. She put an arm around her shoulders. “Do you drink sake?” she asked as they walked out the door into the balmy night.

“No,” she said.

“We'll have to rectify that,” she said with a laugh.

Karin groaned. This was going to be an interesting night...


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't get to see her skills the next day the way he had wanted to, thanks to some comments the night before from Matsumoto when she and Karin had made the rounds. There had been other members of the division there, curious to see the new member of their division and what she could do. No one else in the division knew bankai except their captain, and most of the unseated members didn't even know shikai. And of course, everyone was curious to see the sister of the celebrated hero of the Winter War. All these years later, Ichigo Kurosaki's name still carried some weight in Soul Society.

It wasn't just 10th Division members there. Other people came, mostly captains and lieutenants of the other divisions. Even Captain Commander Yamamoto made an appearance, nodding approvingly at her skill. Hitsugaya watched from the side, hoping that her skill did not make her a target for jealous people. He happened to be standing next to Captain Hisagi, who had surprised everyone with his bankai four years prior and had quickly been made the captain of his division. “Can I steal her away from you? I need a good lieutenant,” he asked quietly.

“No,” Hitsugaya growled. He didn't want her to leave his division because...well, there were a lot of reasons. She was a good asset and would be able to teach those in his division who were in sore need of practice. She had hit it off with Matsumoto and would hopefully become a calming influence on his Lieutenant, since he knew they had gone out drinking the night before and Matsumoto was not in the least bit hungover today. The fact that he was attracted to her didn't even factor in, but it did help reinforce all the legitimate reasons he wanted her to stay.

He was going to have to figure out a way to deal with this. It was not proper for a Captain to have even the slightest attraction to a member of his own division. There would be conflicts of interest, and there would be favoritism, or at the very least accusations of it. And then there was the matter of the fact that she was more trained than anyone else in his division. She was Lieutenant material, there was no doubt about it. Perhaps even Captain material, if the opportunity presented itself and she got more experience. So as he marshaled in his thoughts, he began to seriously consider Hisagi's question. He _did_ need a Lieutenant and it _would_ be a good opportunity for her.

But then that pesky attraction came in again. He watched her let her hair down for a moment to then pull it back into a ponytail again. The brief glimpse of her with her hair down and her face flushed and a smile on her face had caused his insides to tighten slightly. He had never really been attracted to anyone before. He'd considered it a waste of time. He knew that as he got older there might be a woman who caught his eye, but he was so focused on getting stronger and doing his captainly duties that he'd never really considered anything in regards to romantic relationships.

And he was aghast to find he was getting jealous. There were any number of eligible men watching her on the training grounds as she sparred with Captain Kyoraku and he could see the looks on their faces and he didn't like them. He wanted to take her out of there and keep her to himself like he had originally planned to do today. In the few hours he had spent with her the day before he found that he liked her company, that she was insightful and engaging, and that yes, she was attractive, but it was _more_ than that. She had grace and a maturity to her that rivaled her brothers, and it was that sense of great power hidden beneath the surface that intrigued him. So no, unless he absolutely had to he wasn't going to let her out of his division.

The sparring continued for a few more moments before Captain Ukitake called an end to it, and both she and Captain Kyoraku took a few moments to collect themselves and talk before she was to begin sparring against Momo to see how much kidou she really knew. She came over to him with a smile on her face and a glass of water one of Ukitake's third seats had handed her. “So? What did you think?”

“You're incredibly talented,” Hisagi said. She blushed slightly and Hitsugaya fought the urge to punch him. “Right, Hitsugaya?”

“Yes,” he said gruffly. “You're more talented than I expected.” Her smile got a little brighter, a little wider, and he felt pleased slightly. He had gotten a reaction out of her, too. That was good.

“I know that Lieutenant Hinamori wants to see what kidou I know, but could I try fighting you if I'm not too tired afterwards? I've never had the chance to deal with anyone who had ice powers before.”

He thought briefly to the Winter War, to his fight with the Arrancar Harribel, which had devolved into a form of elemental tug of war. It would be interesting to spar with her. “That is fine by me.”

“Well, if you two want to go at it I can wait,” Momo said from behind him. He jumped slightly and both young women giggled. “You startle so easily, Toshiro.”

“Captain Hitsugaya,” he said, turning to glare at her. “And it's only because you sneak up on me.”

“It's part of the fun,” she said with a smile. “But I'd really like to see a sparring session between you. The only other person with a fire based bankai is Captain Commander, so it should be incredibly interesting to see what tricks you two have to use to defeat the other.”

“It's only a sparring match,” Hitsugaya said, intensifying his glare in Hinamori's direction.

She let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. “Yes, it is only a sparring match, but where is your pride? Go at it like it's the most important fight of your life.”

“I really would appreciate it if you'd fight me at full strength, Captain Hitsugaya,” Karin said, getting him to turn his attention towards her. “I promise I'll fight you at my full strength.”

She smiled at him brightly, with a hint of challenge in her eyes, and he glanced briefly at the smirk on Hisagi's face. It was official: he was lost. He sighed and then rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Fine, fine. Give me a few moments and we can spar.”

Karin and Momo gave each other high fives and walked away towards the crowd gathered as Hisagi clapped his hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. “She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?” he said quietly.

“Which one?” he grumbled.

“Kurosaki,” he said. “Let me give you a piece of advice.”

“Do I want to hear this advice?” Hitsugaya asked, looking at the other man and raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. It's okay for a Captain to be attracted to someone in his division. Any time you think differently, think of Lieutenant Ise and how happy she is now with her Captain. Just make sure that when you act on it you're absolutely sure she feels the same way.” He risked a glance at Matsumoto. “Of course, that should be the case always.”

“But Ise is a Lieutenant. And Kyoraku has known her for a very long time, since she was a child,” he pointed out.

“Well then, remember that Kurosaki asked for you by name,” he replied. “She trusts you, she respects you and she knows you. If you wait a little while, you may even find she cares for you.” And then he paused. “And no need to worry about your Lieutenant enforcing her matchmaking ideas on you two too soon. I'll keep her occupied with other things.”

“Do I want to know how?”

“Probably not, no.”

“Well, do not do anything that causes Matsumoto harm, or the next time I fight it will be between us and I will not hold back in the slightest.”

“I promise,” he said, removing his hand from Hitsugaya's shoulder and extending it towards him. Hitsugaya took it and shook it quickly before making his way to Karin and the training deck. He watched for a moment before he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. “Hello, Rangiku.”

“You're taking away my fun,” she said, and he didn't need to see her face to see he had a pout. He had to smile at that. “I think they would be a cute couple.”

“I'm not disagreeing, but you need to give them time.”

“Like you gave me time?” she asked, and this time he could hear a smile in the warmth of those words.

“Yes,” he said. “And look at how lucky I got. You finally noticed me.”

She laughed, then pulled her arms away and stood next to him, grasping his hand. “I just want my Captain to be as happy as I am, that's all.”

“He will be, in his own time.” He leaned over and kissed her quickly before pulling her towards the front of the crowd. “Come on. I think you need to visibly support your Captain.”

“But I'm rooting for Karin,” she said with a slight pout.

“Then I'll support Hitsugaya,” he said. “But either way, you should be up front instead of skulking in the back with me.”

“Fine, fine,” she said, allowing herself to be pulled along.

–

Two hours later the mood was very different in a room in the 4th Division healing center. Matsumoto had taken charge of her division, promising to send them an update as soon as their Captain woke up. Karin was sitting beside his bed, eyes shut as she rested her head on the mattress next to his waist. Matsumoto and Lieutenant Isane had assured her that he would wake up, but she would not leave. She reasoned that it was her fault he was in there in the first place.

He groaned slightly and twisted and she sat bolt upright. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I told you I didn't know bankai that well and I'm still practicing and I'm really sorry,” she said quietly when he opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times, then looked at her. “You wanted to fight at full strength,” he said, trying to push himself up and then frowning at his right arm, which was in a cast, and when he moved his leg slightly he found that was in one as well. “What happened?”

“I supplemented my bankai attack with some kidou Tessai-san had taught me because it's still pretty weak and I sent you into a wall and then part of it fell down on you,” she replied quietly. “Please don't be upset with me. I promise I won't use bankai against someone else until I've gotten to practice more. And I won't use that kidou spell in practice again.”

He situated himself better and sat up. “You were fighting the best way you knew how,” he replied. “I'm not some average Hollow. I've had training and experience you do not have. I do not fault you for fighting the way you were taught.”

She visibly relaxed. “You were amazing, though,” she said. “Before I knocked you into a wall, I mean. I really want you to teach me some of the things you know.”

“I can help train you,” he said with a nod. “After I heal, of course.”

“Obviously.” She smiled at him. “They told me you were going to wake up but I wanted to be here just in case. Rangiku tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't. I just had to let you know how sorry I was and really make sure you were okay.”

He let the ghost of a smile drift across his face. He was going to take this as a sign that she did care. He knew if it had been anyone other than perhaps his Lieutenant or Hinamori they wouldn't have stayed at his bedside waiting. “Your apology is accepted.”

“Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya,” she said, standing up and bowing deeply at the waist.

“I would still like to see what kidou you know,” he replied. “Perhaps in a few days you can show me.”

“Sure!” she said with a wide grin. “I can just practice with Hinamori-san for a while first.”

He grinned just a little. She hadn't even been here two full days and already Matsumoto and Hinamori were dropping formality with her. It boded well for her fitting in. Then he sobered slightly. “Do not use that particular piece of kidou on her, though. I do not want anything to happen to her.”

“I won't,” she said, and he wasn't sure if it was a trick of the eye but he could have sworn he saw her grin fade a bit and her eyes got a little sad. But as soon as the thought registered the look on her face evaporated. “I'll go tell Rangiku you're awake.”

“No, please sit down for a while and keep me company. My head hurts, and I know she'll be loud.” She sat back down, a smile on her face. “Tell me more about your time in the world of the living.” She began to speak, and he listened as intently as his throbbing head would allow. He wanted to know all about her, and he would take advantage of this time with just the two of them to learn. He knew then that he would be grabbing as much of her free time as he could, because what little he had had was not enough. It worried him, just a little, but he brushed those thoughts aside. They were of no moment, he decided. Perhaps he would follow Hisagi's advice and not worry so much about his feelings towards her unless it got to the point where it interfered with his job. For now, he would enjoy this attraction and see where it lead.


	5. Chapter 5

It took him a while to heal, but between Karin and his Lieutenant he was comfortable while he healed. Matsumoto surprised him by doing the paperwork without argument since it was his writing hand that was in the cast. And Karin came in frequently to check up on him, see if he needed anything. If he hadn't had occasional twinges of pain he'd almost consider getting hurt again just for the treatment he was receiving.

True to Hisagi's word Matsumoto had ceased her matchmaking activities. She didn't engineer any time for them to be alone together for long periods, but instead left the office a few times for normal business so he could chat with Karin, usually for no more than a few moments. That was the extent of her matchmaking, and Hitsugaya was thankful. He appreciated the sentiment but Karin was still adjusting to life in Soul Society and the Gotei 13.

She had quickly become a seated officer, when one of his seated officers decided he would much rather join the battle happy 11th Division in a higher seat. Hitsugaya silently thought good riddance. He had been loud and obnoxious and liked fighting far too much for his taste. He had other unseated members who had been there longer, but many of them had said she should get the spot when he had approached them about the promotion. She was very much loved by the division, and within a month of her being there she was the 10th seat in his squad.

When she was promoted she offered to help with the paperwork that daily continued to pile up. He had to help her with it as much as he could, being unable to write, but she quickly got the hang of it and became a fixture in the office. No one raised an eyebrow as all the seated officers took up extra duties as Hitsugaya healed. She later explained that the entire division knew about Matsumoto trying to avoid paperwork and so no one wanted to volunteer to go through the huge stacks because they assumed they would be doing it all themselves, but she didn't mind because she liked their company.

The mood in the office changed. There was chatter, and while sometimes it bothered him he noticed that both women were productive as they talked so he ignored it when it began to annoy him. He had been right about Karin being a good influence on his lieutenant, and that pleased him, that his judgment of her character had been spot on. Matsumoto rarely came in hung over, and on the few occasions she had she hid it well.

The only real worry he had was that Karin would slip into these moods where she was quiet and would stare off into space. Most times Matsumoto caught it first and pulled her back from whatever thoughts she was lost in. It was good, because when it was just the two of them he never quite knew what to say. He had been born in Soul Society and lived there his entire life except when he had traveled to the world of the living. She was not from Soul Society and had lost her life and then gained an entirely new one relatively soon afterwards.

She as in one of those moods right now, actually. Matsumoto was at the 4th Division headquarters picking up medication for him, even though Karin had offered to go. So now she was standing at the window, looking out and staring at something intently. She had been like that for ten minutes, and every attempt he had made to pull her out of that mood had failed. Finally he stood up, and hobbled to the window to join her. He looked out and saw she was watching the general flow of people rushing to and fro. Whether she was really seeing them was another story.

“Are you all right, Kurosaki?” he asked quietly.

“I miss my family,” she said after a moment of silence. “If time flows the same way here as it does in the world of the living, Ichi-nii should be getting married today.”

“Ah,” he said. Ichigo had been in contact with Soul Society on a regular basis, as had his other sister and their father. None had come to visit, but Urahara had sent letters back to Soul Society and Karin sent back replies. The letters had started to slow, however, except those from her twin. The family had started to move on, now that they knew she was safe and well taken care of. “If you would like to talk, I am here.”

She turned to him and gave him a sad smile. “Thank you, Captain.”

He was quiet for a moment. “When it is just us, you may call me Toshiro,” he said quietly. “If I may call you Karin, of course.”

“Okay,” she said, her smile gathering some warmth. He felt the corners of his lips quirk up. “Thank you for coming over here.”

“I...worry about you, when you get in one of these moods.”

“You don't need to worry,” she said. “I won't do anything drastic. I like my new life here, even if I miss my family. Soon I'll be able to move on, too.” She moved a little closer and he found himself painfully aware that if he reached over just a little he would be able to grasp her hand. “I like spending time here. It helps keep the thoughts away.”

“That's good,” he said. “I'm glad to know you are happy when you're around the office.”

“Rangiku is really nice. And you are, too.” She turned to look at him. He didn't look back, but he could feel her eyes on him. “May I ask you a personal question, Toshiro?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Do you...care...about Hinamori-san?” she asked, just a little hesitantly. “You spend a lot of time with her. I mean, you spend time with me, too, but I don't know if you care. Didn't, I mean. Now I know you do.”

“She is a friend,” he said, finally turning to look at her. “I've known her since I was a child. I have told you we were raised together. I am protective of her, so yes, I suppose I care. I made a promise that I would keep her safe, and I failed twice. I don't want to fail again.”

“Oh,” she said. “Okay.”

“I am protective of you as well,” he said quietly, turning back to the window. “You may be more skilled than most of the people in this division, but I do not want any harm to come to you if I can help it.”

“Oh,” she said, and this time there was a smile on her face. And after a moment, she hesitantly leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she replied.

He felt himself grow warm. “You shouldn't have done that,” he said quietly.

“I know. I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry.” She moved a few steps to the side and when he looked he could have sworn she looked disappointed. With a sigh, she left the area completely and sat down at his desk again, picking up a piece of paperwork.

He watched her for a moment, then went to the desk and placed both hands on it, leaning forward. She continued to look at the paperwork until he cleared his throat and she looked up. “This does not mean that I am not flattered, or unhappy with your actions,” he said quietly.

She stared at him, jaw hanging open slightly. “ _Oh_ ,” she said quietly.

“Would you perhaps like to have dinner with me tonight?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” she said, nodding emphatically. “That would be very nice.”

“Then we can leave at seven. Will that give you enough time to get ready?”

“Yes,” she said. “Seven is fine.”

“Good,” he said, smiling at her. She smiled back warmly, and the two were like that when the door opened. They both turned to Matsumoto, who came in, set the medication down on her desk, waved and left again. Karin chuckled a bit, and he felt his smile widen. Matsumoto was probably off to tell everyone she knew even though she didn't know why they were smiling. But that was okay. He could live with that.

–

Dinner went smoothly. There was no hesitations in the flow of conversation, no awkwardness like there had been when she had kissed his cheek earlier that day. Some people did stare at them, but he did not care. When Matsumoto found out she was going on a date with him she had whisked her away, leaving paperwork to be done, telling him that she wanted Karin to look her best. He did not object, and when he arrived at her door to pick her up he had been greatly pleased with what he saw. She was in a blue yukata with cherry blossoms embroidered on it, and her hair had been pulled up in an interesting twist.

As the night drew to a close he found himself wishing he could reach over to take her hand as they walked back to their quarters. He felt she wouldn't object to that. But he had the cane in one hand and didn't want to throw his balance off, so he resorted to standing closely to her.

They were so deep in conversation that it was almost a shock when they arrived outside her door. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. Awkwardness began to st in a little, however, and he wasn't sure what to say.

“I had a really good time,” she said finally.

“I did as well,” he said with a nod.

“Maybe we can do it again in a few days? Rangiku wants to hang out tomorrow, and the Women's Association is having a meeting the day after that. Everyone wants me to join, so I figured I would give it a shot. It could be fun.”

“I will be out of the cast in two days, so perhaps we can do something different,” he said.

“That would be nice,” She said. “Well...good night.”

“Good night,” he said. Neither of them moved, however, and then he felt himself reach over to touch her face. She shut her eyes and let out a small contented sigh, and he leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, and that very action filled him with a warmth he had never really felt before. When he pulled away her eyes were still shut but she looked satisfied. “Good night,” he said again, this time with a smile on his face.

“Good night, Toshiro,” she said warmly as she opened her eyes and let herself into her room. He waited a moment and then walked next door to his own quarters, wanting to yell at the top of his lungs how good he felt but instead restraining himself. So instead he whistled a merry tune and let himself into his own room, satisfied in knowing that even though his love life was written by a retarded goldfish it would seem to be working out in his favor after all.


End file.
